


Living in the balance

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 02. Balance</p><p>A volte gli sembrava che bilanciare la vita da eroe con quella quotidiana fosse la sua battaglia più difficile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the balance

A volte gli sembrava che bilanciare la vita da eroe con quella quotidiana fosse la sua battaglia più difficile: per molto, moltissimo tempo (o così gli era parso), c’era stata una lotta in cui Blaine portava via tempo a Nightbird e viceversa, col risultato che gli sembrava di non riuscire ad arrivare da nessuna parte o a fare decentemente non solo entrambe le cose, ma manco  _una_  di esse – il college di giorno e la lotta al crimine di notte.

Blaine che toglieva ore di ronda o sonno a Nightbird per studiare, Nightbird che toglieva a Blaine ore di sonno e studio per allenarsi o vigilare sulla città, col risultato che non sapeva più come tenere in pari i piatti della bilancia; aveva subito pensato, quando Kurt era entrato (malgrado lui tentasse di spingerlo fuori) nella sua vita, che il casino sarebbe potuto solo peggiorare, anche perché avrebbe potuto solo metterlo in pericolo o mentire ed omettere di continuo su tutto.

Eppure, forse col tempo, forse solo con l’abitudine e la caparbietà, tutti i pezzi erano finiti sui giusti piatti della bilancia e l’equilibrio era stato raggiunto. O forse riusciva a pensarlo solo quando era con Kurt, Kurt che amava qualunque cosa potesse venire da lui, indipendentemente che provenisse da Blaine o da Nightbird, riuscendo a rendere  _due_  persone, due vite e due mondi di problemi completamente diversi,  _una_ persona – incasinata, con orari impossibili e segreti da proteggere, ma  _una_ , amata ed aspettata, anche quando doveva cancellare i loro assurdi appuntamenti in cima ad una scala antincendio o si presentava da lui in piena notte; la luce della sua stanza era sempre accesa ad attendere che lui si facesse vivo, anche nelle notti in cui non riusciva a farlo.

Forse era semplicemente quella luce il perno con cui equilibrare tutto.


End file.
